These sorts of actuators are used in order to drive movable adjustment components, for instance a flap in the air conditioning unit of an automobile.
Following production, actuators are ready for installation at the place of action. Normally, specifications for doing so exactly prescribe the place of installation where an actuator is to be mounted and how the output shaft should be positioned so that it can be coupled with the adjustment components. As a result of manufacturing-related tolerances, however, the sensor device does not in some cases supply precise values for the actual position of the output shaft at the very beginning. Therefore, an electronic calibration is carried out subsequent to the installation of an actuator, whereby the electronic controller is reprogrammed. In doing so, the output shaft and the installed components coupled to it are moved from their initial position to their final position and calibrated according to the signal supplied by the sensor device. This electronic calibration does in fact enable the sensor device to precisely determine the angular position of the output shaft and thereby the adjustment components. However, this involves additional installation cost, making said installation more complicated.